


I’ll make them listen

by melancholic_mika



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Logan Angst, Not listened to, i just make my boi suffer all the time i’m sorry, it’s 12am, mainly logan, mentions the others - Freeform, not cared about, still can’t tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholic_mika/pseuds/melancholic_mika
Summary: Logan is often ignored and not listened to. He finally gets sick of it and creates a plan to make everyone hear him, to make himself the favourite.(i saw this thing on insta and a couple days later this idea popped in my mind so)





	I’ll make them listen

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on that theory by @ordinaryfander on tumblr. i don’t wanna say what it is yet as it’ll be a spoiler but it had me s h o o k (i’m sorry)

Logan sunk down after the recent video they just filmed. No one listened to him again! He was annoyed. He was an important part of Thomas’ personality! Why was no one listening to him?

Virgil’s words rang through his head. “Get over it, you’re the least popular character and you know it.”

He shook his head. Virgil was just being mean at the time. He’s changed. Surely they all don’t think that. Right? Then it dawned upon him. No one came to his defence. Not even Patton. And Patton was... well, Patton! He was the least popular character and no one listens to the least popular one. He wasn’t important to them.

‘But I am important!’ He reasoned with himself but it wasn’t working. All the evidence was there and he was too hurt to realise he was jumping to a conclusion. Cognitive distortions.

‘You are no longer important, Logic. You need to make them listen to you! Make yourself the favourite. Then they’ll listen to you.’ His inner voice spat at him. Yes... that’s it! He’ll make himself the favourite so they would finally care about what he has to say.

He could be important again. But how? He had to think of a plan. Logan looked around, trying to find something to spark an idea. He wasn’t Roman, he couldn’t make ideas as easily as he could. Finally, an idea came when he looked at the remains of his sandwich he was eating before filming. His Crofter’s jam sandwich. Yes! That’s how he’ll make himself the favourite.

Make them care. He had to.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so sorry for this mess lmao. it’s 12 and i have school later today sooo. (my sleep schedule is wrecked i know) hope you enjoyed it anyways x also it’s kinda short, sorry about that.


End file.
